These Days
by Eliryn
Summary: [DCMK] A collection of short oneshots. Now up: Some days, everything feels wrong... And this was definitely one of those days.


**Disclaimer and notes:** I don't own Magic Kaito. I think I apologize for this fic. Maybe.

This is the first entry in a somewhat crack-ish collection of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito one-shot shorts!

—

**Plain as Day  
**

—

The whole day felt _off_. Some days, everything feels wrong... And _this_ was definitely one of those days.

Kaito had woken up late, and took the quickest shower he could manage. He usually bathed at night, but he'd gotten in especially late after the Kid heist and fallen asleep before he'd even changed clothes. The hot water had woken him up fairly well, and had thoroughly fogged up the bathroom mirror well past the time it took him to brush his teeth. He dressed at a speed usually reserved for Kid's disguises, and ran a comb through his hair as he grabbed his schoolbag and ran out the door.

He had arrived at his classroom just in time, plopping into his desk next to Aoko. "Mornin'," he had said, grinning at her. His had voice sounded off to him, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was getting hoarse? Maybe a cold?

He had decided not to worry about it; Aoko's reply had distracted him. There had been something _different_ about how she was acting. She had given him an odd look and a polite "good morning"… far different than her usual greetings.

She hadn't been the only one giving him odd looks, either. Everyone in the class kept glancing at him and whispering. He kept trying to talk to Aoko, but she was strangely distant, speaking to him politely and not at all with the closeness of childhood friends.

Akako had giggled when she saw him, and continued to wear a smile that plainly said she knew something that Kaito _didn't_.

The whispers were starting to get to him, really. At the beginning of the lunch break, he had finally overheard some of them; they had said Hakuba had finally made a move on Aoko, and they were wondering if he and she were going out.

Kaito was horrified.

Aoko had gone to the Kid heist last night, as had a good portion of the class. Hakuba had been there, of course, and had been enough of a threat that Kid had disguised himself as the British detective to create some confusion amongst the police. Had Hakuba, pleased by his better-than-usual performance, asked Aoko to go out with him? Kaito _knew_ that Hakuba had been interested in Aoko ever since transferring to their school, but he'd felt he'd always held the advantage over the detective.

…But if Aoko had accepted Hakuba's feelings for her, that would certainly explain things: her sudden distance, Akako's knowing smile, the glances at him from around the classroom… were they pitying? Aoko was surely the only one who hadn't noticed that his constant teasing had recently leaned towards flirting…

Kaito didn't like to lose. If Hakuba had won Aoko, he was going to win her back, no matter the cost. He was glad that Hakuba hadn't shown up at school; it would give him a head start.

At that moment, the door of the classroom opened, revealing the formerly-absent detective. Hakuba paused in the doorway, staring at Kaito, one eyebrow twitching in irritation. He stormed to Kaito's desk.

"Kuroba-kun," he said flatly. "I suppose you find this terribly amusing."

The class stared. Akako giggled. A few people shook their heads, half-smiles on their faces, as if they'd finally gotten the joke. Aoko groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Not really," Kaito replied. He was reminded again of how _off_ his voice had sounded all day.

The eyebrow twitched again. "What are you planning?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaito replied simply. If Hakuba and Aoko were going out, he was going to make the detective say it. He may've been planning on winning Aoko back, but he'd feign ignorance until he knew for sure that they were together.

But then again… he'd asked if Kaito found it amusing. Had Aoko _rejected_ Hakuba? He glanced at Aoko from the corner of his eye, hoping that was the case.

"Take it off," Hakuba said, his tone flat again.

Kaito stared at him, blinking once. "_What!?_" he cried, now wondering if they were even talking about the same thing. They were talking about Hakuba asking Aoko out, right? Right? But then… What did Hakuba tell him to take off? His clothes? No way! What did that have to do with anything, anyway!?

Akako brushed past Kaito's desk, depositing a small mirror on it. Kaito frowned, picking up the mirror after a second and looking at it.

…Oh hell.

_That_ changed everything.

He'd never changed out of last night's disguise.

**-Fin-**


End file.
